Body Breaker Soul Taker
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when a deadly disease over takes the inhabitants of the monster world? What happens when it finds its way into the searchers most vulnerable member's body?


_AAN: this takes place during the searchers journey in the third season. I did the best I could on research so I hope this sounds realistic enough. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of its characters._

**Body Breaker Soul Taker**

Genki had closely watched Holly for the past 3 weeks. The whole group knew she was ill, though she refused to spend their funds on a doctor's visit. They had convinced her to take some medicine and rest. Genki and Golem took over cooking, following her instructions. Genki now took care of the dishes and did his best to do a lot of her chores for her. They others also helping where they could. This particular night Genki couldn't sleep, he noticed Holly shivering and brought her his blanket; she smiled weakly to him.

"Thank you Genki but won't you be cold?" her voice very soft, she soon coughed again, her coughs becoming increasingly violent over the past week.

"I'll be fine Holly. I'm more worried about you. Its not all that cold out right now, so don't worry about me." Holly moved to sit up; Genki aided her with a frown. He'd prefer her to be resting.

"Please Genki… can we… sit together for awhile. I cough more when I'm lying down." He nodded; he lifted her up blankets and all and moved to a tree near the fire. He then stoked the fire and brought her some water and another dose of medicine. She took it then smiled to him. "Can you make me some tea?"

"Of course." He put a pot of water on then came to sit with her while they waited for it to heat up. She leaned against him heavily; he moved his arms around her to help her stay up. She could see the deep concern in his eyes; she knew he wanted so much to help her. Soon the water was ready and Genki made the tea just how she liked it. Holly sipped her tea, enjoying being next to Genki. She always wanted to be with him like this, but she never had an excuse to do so. Tiger watched them from a far; he knew Genki would attend to her every need as long as he could stay awake. The boy hadn't slept well at all the past week. Soon Holly sat her tea down and began to cough violently again. She clutched her chest in pain as she tried to breath, only to continue coughing. Genki gently patted and stroked her back, hoping to help her in some way. Tiger rose and came over; Genki did his best to help her. When her coughing finally ended and Holly pulled her handkerchief away from her mouth, Genki gasped. There was blood on the handkerchief! "Holly, will you let me listen to your breathing?" Holly gave him a confused look but nodded. She blushed as he placed an ear to her chest. He could hear something unusual but wasn't sure what. "Take a deep breath for me…" he softly stated, she complied. He pulled back, moving to his backpack he grabbed his watch. Taking two fingers he pressed them to her neck where her pulse was. He began timing the beats. Genki grimaced at the number he came up with. Tiger and Holly both looked at him expectantly. "Holly we need to get you to a doctor. Your resting heart rate is 145… the average is 60 – 80. And I could hear fluid in your lungs… by the looks of it… some of its blood." He indicated her handkerchief. Holly nodded understanding; she shivered again. Genki came to hold her again with Tiger laying on her opposite side, to offer his warmth.

"We'll go in the morning, rest now you two." Tiger spoke softly; he too was clearly concerned about Holly. Genki understood, though Holly was blushing a little Genki also realized she now had a fever as well. Tiger fetched a cloth and some water; Genki tended her for while until she fell asleep. Then was encouraged to rest as well. Though grudgingly he did so, with Tiger promising to wake him if anything happened.

* * *

When morning came

* * *

Genki was woke by a cold nose nudging him. Genki soon rose to help pack up came. Genki had Hare listen to Holly's breathing to get his opinion, though Suezo protested he finally gave in. After hearing that Hare confirmed Genki's suspicion on fluid in her lungs Suezo realized they needed to move quickly. While they finished packing Genki took the time to measure her heart rate before she woke. He still came up with a number that was way too high. Sharing this with the others they decided to head for a city that would have a hospital. In the back of Genki's mind something was nagging at him. * _Could it be that illness? If it is then what can we do? This world doesn't have the technology or knowledge my world does. I hope I'm wrong about what it is…_ * His grandmother had survived a deadly ailment when she was young and had told him stories of it. Holly's symptoms were very similar to what his grandmother had said.

* * *

Along the way they bumped into Granity who looked somewhat distressed, though it was masked by her stoic attitude.

"Granity what's going on?" Granity came and landed next to Genki; though she never said a word about it she was in fact his monster.

"There's some sort of plague or something going around. The illness is pretty bad; there are a lot of people who have died from it already."

"That's not good." It was then Granity noticed that Holly was ill.

"Follow me, all the cities are swamped with patients. I know of someone who can help you." Genki complied, he trusted her judgment since she was the one with wings and could see the cities from above.

* * *

Soon they arrived in a small town, Granity led them into the small hospital. Talking with a nurse she knew, a mint, she got the doctor out of his office soon enough.

"Alright, lets take a look shall we? Bring her into the exam room." Genki took Holly from Golem since he couldn't fit well and carried her in. the doctor frowned, he knew Genki could get sick from being near her but the damage had probably already been done.

"We noticed fluid in her lungs, she coughed up some blood, had a fever and the chills for awhile. She hasn't eaten much and her heart rate is 145 beats per minute." The Doctor looked surprised at the information told to him.

* _Obviously this young man knows a bit about medicine. _* "Alright, thank you. About how long has she been sick?"

"Around 3 weeks. We noticed she started fatiguing easily and asked her about it. But it could have been longer." The doctor nodded, checking her vitals and taking her blood pressure. Soon he listened to her breathing and heart, while his nurse took Holly's temperature. Next he checked her lymph nodes in her neck, finding them slightly swollen. Once he finished his exam he bit his lower lip then turned to the group.

"She has whatever is going around. It's mostly in her lungs from the looked of it, and if it follows the same pattern it might be fatal." He turned to Genki who had a looked of recognition on his face. "You have a question young man?"

"Have you been able to figure out what illness this is at all?"

"No we've never encountered it before." Genki pondered a moment.

"What were the symptoms as a whole for this illness?" the doctor looked taken a back. Holly and the others watched a Genki closely.

"Well, as a whole… Night sweats, fever, chest pain, fatigue, loss of appetite, weigh loss, chills, really bad coughs, coughing up blood, and fluid in the lungs… some had more swollen lymph nodes. In some extreme cases there was organ failure but that's not been common." He sighed, "so far over half the people who have gotten this have died." Genki sighed; he knew what it was now and he wish he didn't.

"I know what it is… its called Tuberculosis. Most cases only affect the respiratory system but the more extreme cases involve the lymphatic system and other organs. As far as I know there is no known cure, though there is a treatment."

"Genki how do you know all this?"

"Yeah kid, when did you learn all this stuff?" Hare and Tiger seemed very confused. He noticed Holly seemed distressed by the news but was still paying attention best she could.

"Cause my world had a pandemic of this stuff. Its been wiped out for the most part though, only the poorer countries in my world even still have it." The doctor though confused by his statement, keyed in on the important thing, he had information that could help.

"What was the treatment?"

"Antibiotics, its actually a bacterial infection. And its contagious, it can transfer through the air. In my world, they quarantined anyone who had the infection."

"What are antibiotics?" Genki wanted to curse but held off, he had once again forgotten the lack of knowledge this world had.

"Do you have penicillin?" the doctor stared at him a moment then nodded yes.

"Its an antibiotic, it kills bacteria even though it is derived from a fungus." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "there was a rumor that vitamin C also helped to rid the body of the infection, though it was never tested."

"Vitamin C huh? Where can this vitamin be found?"

"Citrus fruits have a lot of it; oranges, grapefruit, lemons, limes. Its part of what makes them sour, since the vitamin its self is sour." Genki moved to rummage through his bag, pulling out a bottle he handed it to the doctor. "It's a multivitamin but it has a lot of vitamin C in it. Think of it like a pill full of vitamin extracts." The doctor nodded reading the contents of the bottle. He recognized several things but some he couldn't figure out at all.

"What was the survival rate in your world young man?" Genki sighed,

"Even with treatment about 50 percent, only 25 percent for the more extreme cases." The doctor nodded, "My grandmother survived it when she was younger, she told me all about it and what they did for treatments and such." He saw the others nod now understanding how he got his extensive knowledge.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you sick young man? If it's that contagious, then you should be sick as well." Genki had already expected this question.

"Because I was vaccinated against the infection when I was younger. Though a cure wasn't found they did find a way to prevent someone from getting the illness. The vaccines only worked in children though. So they started vaccinating kids, which is how they finally got rid of the illness in the countries that could afford the vaccine."

"What is a vaccine?" Granity asked now, she was very curious.

"Its basically very weak or dead versions of the virus or bacteria. Because they aren't a threat the immune system can detect and eliminate them. Thus giving the person immunity to the illness. The body usually remembers such ailments and will destroy them using the antibodies it created the first time. It's not perfect but it works most of the time." With those questions answered the doctor left; the mint came over to check Genki's vitals. She found his to be normal, she then checked the monsters, and they too were cleared. Genki came over to sit by Holly, taking her hand to reassure her while the monsters we herded to the waiting room. The doctor wanted Genki to stay incase he needed more information. Suezo was about to protest Genki staying when Tiger and Granity stopped him.

* * *

"Genki… I don't want to be alone… I know I'm asking you to put yourself at risk but…"

"Its fine, I doubt I'll get sick. All the vaccines I've had have worked thus far. I'll stay with you." She smiled weakly as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She once again was blushing.

"Genki… thank you…"

"Your welcome Holly… I know you're scared. I promise I won't leave you all right? I'll do everything I can to help you." Her blush grew hearing such words,

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." The doctor came back in; he knew they cared for one another just by watching them a few moments. He smiled gently to Holly as he walked over.

"I'm going to give you some penicillin and have you take some of those pills this young man gave me." The mint came in with two of the pills and some orange juice. Holly winced as she felt the needle pierce her skin, soon though the shot was done. She then took the pills and drank her juice. "Get some rest, young man can you come with me for a moment?" Genki nodded, then glanced to Holly.

"I'll be right back." She smiled understanding, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Genki followed the doctor out of the room and the mint set about trying to lower Holly's temperature.

* * *

"What'd you want to see me about?"

"We have two other patients currently with this illness, would you allow me to use the pills for them as well until our local apothecary can make an extract for us to use?"

"Of course, there should be plenty of doses left in that bottle. Just make sure they don't get too much vitamin C. it can cause diarrhea in large amounts." The doctor nodded, still impressed with Genki's knowledge. "You know you could be a doctor when you are older, you seem to have a lot of knowledge." Genki laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know about that."

"You want to stay by her side don't you?"

"Yeah, I made her a promise that I would stay with her."

"You know you are risking getting ill yourself."

"I'm well aware of that. But I'm not leaving her by herself." The doctor sighed,

"Very well, I will get a room set up for her and I will make sure there is enough room that you can rest next to her if you want." Genki blushed slightly, the doctor noticing this smiled. "Or you can sleep in a chair, I'll give you the option."

"Thank you."

"As far as I can tell the monsters can't get this. I have yet to see a case of this in any of the monsters." Genki nodded, it made sense to him. With the talk over Genki returned to the room to see the mint finishing up. He took a seat by Holly again, taking her hand as he did.

* * *

The mint smiled and left the room to help the doctor.

"So what did he want to see you about Genki?"

"He wanted permission to use the pills with other patients. There's more then enough in the bottle to go around. He said he'd have an apothecary get an extract for him. He's also getting a room set up so I can stay with you." She blushed along with him; she knew Genki seemed to care for her though she was unsure if he loved her or not… atleast in a romantic way. When the time came Genki picked Holly up and carried her to the new room, once she was settled he took a seat. The nurse brought her some food later, and even had some for him as well. They talked awhile, something they rarely got to do alone, but soon Holly was fatiguing again.

"Holly you should get some rest." She nodded then blushed.

"Genki you haven't slept much lately have you?" she began coughing but soon managed to stop. Genki wiped the blood from her lips.

"No I haven't, I've been too worried about you." Her blush returned as she softly responded,

"Rest with me Genki." A blush appeared on his face, he hadn't thought she would bring the subject up but he was wrong.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep next to you?" he opted for 'next' rather then 'with' so it didn't sound perverted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really need some comfort right now… I know you'll give me that, you always do." His blush worsened but he nodded. He rose, walking to the other side of the bed he climbed in with her. Gently pulling her into his arms, so she would feel safe and could use his warmth. Both of them were blushing, he gave her a gentle smile.

"Sweet dreams Holly."

"You too." She leaned back against him settling down, not used to being with someone at all. She realized his heart was racing cause he was nervous. After a minute though his heart beat lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Another week past and Holly wasn't getting any better, in fact her cough was worsening. Genki stayed up late helping her one night, his thoughts drifting to a plan of desperation. * _How can I help her…. there has to be a way_ * Holly interrupted his thoughts with another coughing fit, he sat up bring her up with him. Soon her coughing faded and she panted as Genki wiped some blood form her lips and handed her a damp towel to clean her hands with. Soon Holly leaned against him heavily, she was exhausted and her ribcage hurt so bad that she was crying. Every breath made it burn with pain. Genki kissed her forehead holding her close. "Shh… its alright Holly. I know it hurts, just try to relax." He decided to try and help, though blushing her moved his hands to her ribcage. Holly was startled by the touch and moved on him fearing her was trying something he shouldn't. "Holly relax, I want to help you. You're muscles are all tight and I'm sure they are causing you pain. Let me massage them, I won't touch you inappropriately I promise." Though still uncertain she held still, he could tell by how tense she was that she was very uncomfortable. He was gentle though, his hands moving purposely, loosening the tightened muscles. As he did he noticed she began to breath a little easier. Once done in the front he moved his hand to her back, supporting her with his other arm as he worked with the back muscles. By the time he finished Holly was completely relaxed. He moved to hold her now letting her lean against him. "You feel better?"

"Yeah…" she managed a whisper, "warn me next time…"

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I wasn't comfortable…. It felt wrong at first…."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make you feel that way."

"It's alright, I can breath better now… and the pain isn't as bad." He smiled,

"I'm glad. I'll warn you next time." She nodded slightly then rested her head against his shoulder. * _What can I do? If this keeps up she'll die…_ * he watched her as she drifted off again, _* I can't lose her… not now… not this way…but what can I do._ * Suddenly a thought came to him, * _its risky but it might work… I'll talk to the doctor._ * Genki dozed off for a while, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

* * *

The nurse woke him a while later to give Holly a sponge bath. Genki left and sought out the doctor, finding him in his office. He looked up as Genki entered, he knew the young man had a mission based on the look he had. "Doctor Reed…I have an idea on how to save her but I need you're help." The doctor perked up nodding to him to continue. "What if we use my blood? I'd probably need to get the infection, but because my body already has antibodies it should fight it off quickly. Once I'm clear of the infection, I'll have a high amount of antibodies in my blood. We can then take some of my blood and give it to her; if you have other patients with a blood type that works for this I will also help them. I need to know if Holly is the right blood type though." Doctor Reed listened carefully, in the end he nodded to Genki.

"I will test her blood. I will test yours as well. I want to make sure this works, no use in getting you sick if it won't work anyway."

"I already know my blood type. Its type O positive." The doctor looked mildly surprised.

"I want to make sure, so I will test it anyway, alright?"

"That's fine." The doctor grabbed a syringe and took some of Genki's blood. He tried to ignore the needle; he really hated needles.

* * *

Then walked back to Holly's room with Doctor Reed after Holly was decent again. Holly looked confused by this though, and worried. Genki sat next to her taking her hand as the Doctor spoke,

"Holly, I'm going to do a blood test alright? I need to know what blood type you are." Holly nodded though unsure of the reason. On the way back Genki had already expressed wanted to talk to Holly himself about his plan. The Doctor decided to let him, knowing the boy knew how to tell her with out upsetting her better then he could. Once he had the blood he left the room leaving Genki alone to speak with her.

"Genki why is he testing my blood?"

"I asked him to." She looked perplexed now, but it soon faded when she went into another coughing fit. Genki stayed calm for her and helped her through it. Helping her clean the blood from her face. "I have an idea that might work. I spoke with him about it and he seems to think it has a chance of working as well." He paused to make sure she could focus enough to listen to him. She indeed could, as she was very attentive. "My idea is to use the antibodies in my blood to help you. But if our blood types aren't compatible it won't work. That's what he is testing it now."

"Blood types?"

"Yes, there are about 12 different blood types; some rarer then others. Only one of the 12 gets along with all the rest. Type O, is that type. But I'm O positive. So if you aren't a positive blood type I can't help you." He hoped the explanation would suffice for now. She merely nodded, though she still seemed confused. She trusted that he knew what he was talking about. "If our blood types match up alright, then I'm going to have to get sick." He held up his hand stopping her from interrupting, "since I already have the vaccine I will recover from it quickly and my own antibody count will rise. Once I'm clear of infection we can use my blood to give you the antibodies to fight off the infection." Holly stared at him a moment. The idea of having another's blood within her to help her was a foreign one to her. Nothing like that was usually done; even in cases of blood loss it was rare. Usually the hospital had no blood on hand; with out a way to store it things were made difficult. And finding people to donate with the right blood types was also difficult. Using it in this method was unheard of.

"Genki…you could die…"

"I doubt that'll happen. My body already has antibodies. I just don't have enough to help you right now. That's why I have to get the infection, so mine creates more and I can help then. I won't die, please trust me. There is the chance this won't work, yes, but I doubt it'll fail because I get too ill. The highest risk is in your body deciding my blood is an enemy rather then an ally and destroying it rather then using it." He moved to sit on the bed now and pull her into his arms. "I'm doing this cause I can't bare to lose you Holly. Please let me do this." Holly rested against him thinking for a while, after a bit she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Genki… thank you… I will let you do this." He smiled to her,

"Thank you Holly." He held her close for a moment longer. "Should I let the others know?"

"Yes, I think they deserve to know." He nodded,

"I'll be back soon then." She smiled, leaning against the headboard she took the book from the near by table that he had given her and began to read.

* * *

When Genki entered the waiting room Mocchi was the first one to him, jumping into his arms.

"Is Holly better chi?" Genki frowned,

"No Mocchi…" Mocchi seemed distressed by the news.

"You better have not tired anything…" Suezo began yelling until Genki cut him off.

"Suezo do you really think I would take advantage of her that way?" He glared at him; Tiger cleared his throat and stopped the fight.

"How is she?"

"Getting worse. Her cough is so bad that her ribcage is completely sore. The pain from that got bad enough that she was crying the other night. I did what I could to help her but I can't do much." He left out the massage knowing Suezo wouldn't understand. They looked depressed now.

"Damn there has to be something we can do." Tiger cursed wanting to help Holly so badly. Genki sighed,

"There is something… its risky but I'm going to give it a shot. I already talked it over with Holly."

"What are you talking about Genki?" Hare asked somewhat solemnly.

"I have a plan, I ran it by the doctor earlier. Don't worry Suezo the risk is on my side not hers." Suezo was left speechless his mouth hanging open. The others just stared at him, Granity found her voice first.

"What are you planning?"

"If Holly is a compatible blood type with me then I plan to get sick myself. I already have antibodies to fight the infection so I should get over the illness quickly. After I do and I'm clear of infection, we can use my antibodies and give them to Holly to aid her." The monsters were left shocked and speechless again. "If Holly is not a compatible blood type it won't work though. Even then there is the risk that her body won't accept the antibodies in my blood." He left out the greater risk on his part if the vaccine had failed without his knowledge. Holly already knew that risk and feared for his life.

"And if the theory that the vaccine protected you is false?" Hare finally managed to ask.

"Then I will get really sick myself and I stand a chance of dying." The others were quite. "The statistics our in our favor that it will work. I'm doing this cause I know how important Holly is to all of us. I'm not sure any of us could go on with out her very well." He looked at Suezo making his point that he was really doing it for him more then the others. "I know I wouldn't want to go on with out her… I'm sure you all don't."

"You're right we don't. But this is a big risk Genki." Tiger stated.

"I know. And I'm prepared to take it." By now Granity had figured out that Genki cared for Holly deeply, heck he probably loved her. Though Granity herself wished Genki had chosen her, she would never say a word about it. But she would support him.

"I'm behind you. Give it a shot. If anyone can make it work you can, you go against the odds all the time." Genki smiled and nodded to her. Hare nodded as well,

"I'm with you Genki."

"As am I," Tiger stated.

"Golem likes the odds."

"I'm with ya, I'll trust you to get Holly well again." Suezo finally said, making Genki happy to have his support.

"Mocchi believes in Genki chi." He smiled; the fact that they were with him gave him the courage to go forward with the plan.

"Thanks guys. I should get back and see what the blood test results are." He waved to them and left.

* * *

When he arrived back the mint was helping clean Holly up, Genki frowned when he saw the blood. * _I just hope Holly can hang on long enough for this to work_ * the Doctor saw him and walked over.

"She's B positive. And you are indeed O positive. You are compatible."

"That's great news."

"How will you get infected? Should I give you her blood?"

"That might be extreme. Let me try something first, if that doesn't work then we can do that." The doctor nodded uncertain of what the young man had in mind. Soon he and the nurse left; but not before Holly and he got some dinner. He sat next to Holly letting her lean against him. When she finished with her meal, she looked to Genki.

"Genki how do you plan on…getting sick."

"I have an idea… but its up to you whether you want to use it." Genki finished his food and moved the trays to the stand by the door. He then got in next to Holly and held her.

"What's your idea?" her voice soft, he blushed profusely but gathered his courage. He leaned down and whispered softly,

"To kiss you." Holly's face lit up with a blush; though she knew that he was planning something with contact she hadn't expected that. "Its up to you… if that's too out of line then I won't." she buried her face in his chest; she was still too shocked to answer him. He recognized that he had caught her totally off guard and waited patiently. She suddenly coughed violently; Genki helping her best her could until she stopped. She panted for a while, grimacing at his shirt when she regained her breath. She had gotten blood all over his shirt. "Its fine." He whispered. Lifting her chin he wiped the blood from her chin and lips. He heard her cough again and wiped up a bit more blood but left a trace on her lips. "Holly will you let me kiss you?" her face flushed again but she slowly nodded, he could tell she was nervous and scared. He smiled gently hoping to calm her nerves then slowly moved his lips to hers. His kiss was soft and loving, she hadn't expected him to be so gentle. After a few minutes he pulled back, letting their breath mingle deliberately breathing deeply. Holly knew what he was doing; she remembered it could be transferred through the air. She felt nauseous and very nervous, she didn't want him ill and feared it would kill him. Genki pulled back, moving to hold her close and comfort her. The final thing he did was lick his lips, tasting the small about of blood he had gotten from hers. He knew she was scared and would do all he could to comfort her.

"Genki… I'm scared…"

"I know. Its alright, we will both get through this." Hearing his confidence gave her hope. "Holly just promise me you won't give up alright? Keep fighting, I know it's hard but this will be for nothing if you give up and die before I can get well and give you my antibodies."

"I promise Genki." He smiled holding her close.

* * *

After a couple of hours relaxing and talking Holly looked up at Genki and said something he'd never forget. "Genki… could you kiss me again?" he smiled gently,

"Sure. I'd love to." He leaned forward letting their lips meet. This time though he was more loving. He focused on showing her his feelings, now not worried about being infected. Doctor Reed opened the door to see them kissing. He rose an eye brow rather surprised but then smile.

* _So that was his plan huh? Well it's a nicer experience then being stabbed with a needle that's for sure._ * After the couple finished the doctor knocked on the door. Though startled and blushing profusely they greeted him.

"I see you indeed had a plan. Well I will check you in a few days to see if you are infected. Right now I need to check her vitals." Genki nodded and got out of the way. Once the doctor finished he left, and the couple decided to rest.

* * *

After a few days it was determined that Genki was indeed ill. Genki received a round of the treatment to be cautious. But unlike Holly his symptoms never got that bad, though he did cough up blood it was a very small amount and he seemed to recover quickly from his coughing fits. Holly though worried wondered if this would really work. She kept her promise though and didn't give up. Even though she was in a great deal of pain and having increased trouble breathing she continued to fight. Within a week's time Genki recovered fully, it was then that the doctor and nurse came in with a collection bottle and IV. Genki smiled to Holly as he was stabbed with the needle, the mint was very good though and he barely noticed the needle. Holly watched as his blood flowed into the bottle on the floor. Genki laid back, his head on the wall, his back against the headboard. He knew he would feel weak, but he was willing to risk it. Once the bottle was full, the IV was removed. A new IV was brought in and now Holly reluctantly extended her arm. She winced as she felt the needle inserted into her arm. Soon the bottle was connected and hung up so the contents would drain into her body. Genki took the cookie and orange juice offered, knowing he would need them. With that done the two left, the nurse going to get the monsters.

"Holly, I'm going to rest alright?"

"That's fine." He closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after. Suezo looked upset to see Holly sitting next to him with his arm around her but said nothing about it. Tiger noticed the bottle of blood and spoke first.

"So he beat the illness huh? That means that's his blood right?"

"Yes, he did. He's resting now, he felt really weak after giving up that much blood." Though it was only a pint, Holly didn't know that he was resting because he was too anxious to sleep that night. She assumed it was the blood loss. Tiger nodded, knowing nothing about it either.

"I'm sure he's tired." The monsters then decided to talk to her while they could. Genki woke sometime later and joined the conversation. But when Holly fatigued the monsters knew it was time to let her rest. Both Genki and Holly decided it was best to rest after they ate dinner.

* * *

It took a few more blood transfusions and more doses of penicillin for Holly to get well. Genki also gave blood to help the 3 other patients that he could indeed help. Once Holly was well again and almost back up to where she could leave the group stocked up on supplies. Genki visited her in the evening and stayed the night, much to Suezo's displeasure. The doctor had sent word to other hospitals about the treatments that would work. Genki had encouraged him to make sure and add that survivors could help others with their blood. Genki was given back his bottle of pills, though only a few remained. In the morning the couple woke early to have time to their selves. Genki tilted his head seeing Holly blush all the sudden,

"Sorry… its just the thought of your blood being in me… know apart of you is within me… its just so…" she couldn't finish the sentence. Genki didn't understand though, not at first then he finally put it together. He leaned over and whispered,

"Its more intimate the you were expecting us to be?" she blushed even more but nodded. Holly had to admit that Genki had matured quite a bit along their journey. Not only did he seem older now but also he seemed calmer and more attentive to her needs. He smiled to her; she only had a moment to notice though. Soon she found his lips on hers, sharing a gentle passion with her. She returned it, her arms moving around his neck as his found their way to her waist. Soon a throat being cleared interrupted them. In the doorway stood the monsters minus their friend Golem. Suezo looked furious and a few of the others looked shocked.

"Genki… get your hands off her you…"

"Suezo!" he stopped mid sentence when Holly yelled at him.

"Holly?"

"I want to be with him. Please don't even think of calling him a pervert. He risked his life for me."

"But…."

"But nothing, don't you trust me to handle my own relationships?" Her eyes looked both hurt and angry. Suezo remained silent, but Tiger found his voice.

"We trust you and we trust Genki. Lets just get going, was can always discuss this later. We might all feel better after a walk." Holly nodded, she and Genki quickly gathered their things and soon the group was on their way.

* * *

When night fell the group indeed had a discussion, it was decided that Genki and Holly should have some time to themselves so they could court properly. Though Mocchi had to have things explained to him. That night Holly and Genki left to be by themselves. Holly enjoyed this changed greatly, though Genki seemed both nervous and excited. Holly walked hand in hand with him looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Say Genki… why were you so adamant on helping me in the way you did? Why'd you kiss me rather then just get an inject of my blood?" he blushed profusely as they came to a halt.

"I've always wanted to kiss you… I guess I figured that would be more pleasant that getting stabbed by yet another needle."

"You've wanted to kiss me?"

"Yeah… I just wasn't sure that you were interested in taking our friendship into that type of relationship." He leaned forward whispering into her ear, "I really do love you Holly. I know it deep in my heart. I couldn't bare to be with out you." Her eyes widened at his confession and now she too was blushing.

"I love you too Genki… I thought you might be too young to understand…" realizing their lack of communication had cause the problem, they smiled.

"Lets make sure was always communicate well from now on."

"Yes, I agree." He leaned forward and kissed her one again. This time the couple made out, enjoying the fact that no interruptions would come. Both knew that from now on their relationship would be different, but it would only get better. They would learn how to go about this together and together they would move forward towards their goal, to get Holly's father back.

_AAN: well this took a long time, and after getting distracted by Top Gear and the Amazing Race I finally finished it at 2:30 in the morning. Hope you all enjoyed it! please R & R. ^^_


End file.
